


Once More, With Feeling

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Confrontations, F/M, Klaus being Klaus, Magic Made Them Do It, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Elena was about 200% done with Klaus strong-arming her into taking part in magical rituals to further his shady agenda. At least this time, no one had died (yet).





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of fuck or die aftermath". Well, if you ignore the '100 words' bit.

Elena scrambled to gather her clothes and cover herself while Klaus leaned back, clearly unashamed and comfortable in his nakedness. 

Stepping into her panties, she tried to look everywhere but at him, like not looking would help now, after everything. Like it would take back the knowledge of how he looked like when he was coming, or how he tasted. How he felt when he was moving inside of her. _Jesus._

"Well, that was certainly one of the more enjoyable magical rituals I've had the pleasure of taking part in," he announced loftily. 

She stole a look at him out of the corner of her eyes, catching him grin at her widely. 

"Of course you'd think that." 

The glare she leveled at him made him chuckle. "Come on, love, are you really suggesting you didn't like this one better than the one where I killed your lovely aunt and bled you dry?"

Bringing that up was such a low blow, but it was Klaus, so it shouldn't have surprised her. She closed her eyes.

"I hate you," she said, with feeling. She pulled her shirt over her head, grateful that it shielded her from Klaus' view for a moment, even if the reprieve was short-lived. 

When she looked up again, Klaus had stepped up towards her. 

"Oh, I know you do, sweetheart." He tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear, and his expression turned smug. "And yet, I made you come. Three times, if I recall."

His mocking laughter followed her as she rushed off. _Fuck Klaus_ , she thought, ignoring the annoying voice in the back of her mind reminding her that she'd just done exactly that.

End


End file.
